The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of building structural systems and more particularly to new and useful modular panels which may be used as floor, interior wall, exterior wall and roof panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art known to applicant is listed by way of illustration, but not of limitation, in separate communications to the United States Patent Office. The present invention exemplifies improvements over this prior art.